


Fire and Ice

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Livewire Means Well, Mild Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes, you need polar opposites to attract. Livewire arrives to protect Kara in her coma.





	Fire and Ice

Alex frowned. “Come on, Kara. I did everything I could, come back to us, please. We need you.”   
She stared at Kara resting in a coma, submerged in a healing liquid and bathed in yellow sun light. 

A slight buzzing alerted her to the nearest electrical outlet. A spark flew out and enlarged into Livewire.   
Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

Livewire looked down at Kara and frowned. “I am so sorry, Kara. I promise you, I will protect you here until you get better. You knew that I was capable of goodness, and I want to repay you that kindness.”

Alex spoke. “I'm sorry.”   
Livewire looked at her. “I used to hate Kara, you know. For a long time, I did. Then I realized how stupid I was for being like that, and for not realizing what made me hate her.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Do you...” She couldn't finish the words, for some reason, and it surprised her.   
Livewire nodded. “I love her. Took me forever and a day to realize it. I really was projecting my feelings when I mentioned her having a sapphic vibe. In love with Supergirl before I even realized it.” 

“How much do you overhear while out there?” Alex asked.

“Enough.” Livewire spoke. “Being living lightning I get the ability to travel anywhere at the speed of electricity. Which I learned was near the speed of light at maximum.”   
“I didn't realize you could move that fast.” Alex spoke.

Livewire nodded. “Yeah, at first, I didn't know how fast I could go, but then I did research. I'm not a genius by any stretch of the imagination, but I could totally give The Flash a run for his money.” She then grinned.

“Yeah, he's not quite speed of light fast. I just hope when Kara comes out of this she stops holding back. She shouldn't need to. Superman broke the light barrier a long time ago, and Kara hasn't.” Alex sighed.

“Well, on Earth, it is a bit problematic to go at the speed of light.” Livewire chuckled.   
“True. I'm sorry that we didn't realize you were trying to be good.” Alex spoke.

Livewire smiled. “It's fine. I also am aware I will never be in Kara's heart. That's something I can live with. Speaking of living, I don't even know if I can die if I get shot in the head, I honestly don't know what I can and can't do.”   
“Well, rubber is your only weakness.” Alex spoke.

“You're not wrong.” Livewire chuckled. “I don't want Kara to know I'm in love with her. Until I'm willing to admit it to her myself.”

“I won't tell her, Livewire.” Alex said.

“Good, because if you do I'll give you the Shocker! Wait, no, that's not what I mean.” Livewire then grinned.  
Alex chuckled. “Well, it would not be the first time a woman did that to me.” 

Livewire chuckled. “That's right, you came out.”   
“Yeah. Then I broke up with my girlfriend of nearly a year, but eh, plenty of fish in the sea. You'll be surprised to know Kara is not going to be mad at you if you tell her your feelings.” Alex frowned.

“I know she wouldn't. Doesn't mean I'm not nervous. I promise to protect her though.” Livewire smiled.

“Very well.” Alex spoke, and left the room.

Livewire turned to Kara and sighed. “I am so sorry you had to be hurt like this. I love you, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Livewire is an anti-hero in the comics, and hasn't been a villain for a while.  
> Her history is a bit like Bane. After Bane got off the Venom he became an Anti-Hero, and Batman even forgave him for the whole back breaking.


End file.
